


North Star

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: After Attending her grandfather's funeral, Cassandra decides to follow the North star and follow her heart. ONESHOT





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am loving season three but I needed some Jassandra. This was rolling around my head so I wrote it.

It was one of those days. Those days that she knew was going to be awful from the moment she awoke. It started with a headache that all the Advil in the world would not chase it away. Cassandra Cillian stared at the black dress freshly pressed and cleaned, paired with the black leggings and black pumps. She felt her eyes prick with tears again. As she got ready she couldn’t believe that she would be heading back to New York so soon after becoming a librarian. But her grandfather had passed away suddenly and she was now attending his funeral. She would be wearing a large brimmed black hat and black gloves to disguise her identity from her parents. Cassandra knew her parents would be judgmental of her appearance. Makeup simple and she avoided mascara to avoid to looking like a raccoon. Her final touch was a gold small locket. Her grandfather had given her it when she was diagnosed. 

________

_Fifteen-year-old Cassandra sat in the hospital bed, feeling like she was drowning. The doctors had told they had found a tumor in her brain. The seizures were not normal and the hallucinations, smells, and everything that was wrong with her the last few weeks was a tumor. A life shortening tumor. The doctors had given her 8 years. 8 years, which meant she would only live till 23. All her dreams came crashing down in forms of big fat tears. After the crying ceased, she just sat in silence staring at the outside world. An outside world that would continue without her, so she just watched for hours, her parents had disappeared, they must have understood she needed time._

_The hospital door opened and Cassandra’s grandfather entered. A tall man with a Rhett Butler mustache, and salt and pepper hair, he had an easy smile and stared at his only granddaughter._

_“Hi Cici,” Marshall Cillian said quietly, using the name that he had christened her since she was a tiny baby._

_“Hi Papa” Cassandra whispered as the traitorous tears came back. Marshall just reached over and hugged her. Marshall stayed with her until she was cleared to go home. They played cards, watched sappy Disney movies, and just were. One day before Cassandra was released Marshall came in with a bouquet of pink roses, and a small box._

_“Now Cici, I know life seems bleak right now and doesn’t seem like there is a path. But always remember that the compass always points true north. If you can head that way someday you will reach the north star.” Marshall said quietly as he handed the box to Cassandra._

_Cassandra opened the box revealing a gold locket. As she opened the gold locket, inside on the left side was a beautiful antique compass and on the left side was a picture of her and her grandfather. On the back of the locket was engraved “Conscience is our magnetic compass; reason our chart. “_

____

Cassandra stared at the worn engraving on the dearly loved locket. She glanced at herself in the mirror, she looked like the lady in black. Black was not her favorite color, but she knew she would not be able to wear her favorite outfits on a day like today. She headed to the annex.

When she made it to the annex, she hoped it would be empty. Cassandra had already texted Eve to let her know that she would not be in today. Eve was understanding. Cassandra knew there wasn’t a case right now. She opened the door quietly and made her way over to the back door. She powered up the back door. As the door was charging, Jacob Stone came around the corner with a book that was captivating his attention. Cassandra slipped through the door and sure enough, it was raining buckets in the cemetery where her grandfather was being laid.

Hours later:

Cassandra tripped back through the back door, exhausted both emotionally and physically. On her right cheek was a small set of scratches and light bruise was forming. Her hair framed her face in a stringy mess. Her usually bright blue eyes were dull and red. Her knee was throbbing from falling bruised and twisted. Cassandra’s expensive hat was now a mess of rags. All Cassandra wanted to do was go home and turn on an old TV episode and close her eyes and make this horrible day go away. As she hobbled across the annex, she was unaware of how she was being watched.

“Cassandra?” Jacob asked as the woman who was very familiar who seemed like a stranger.

At her name being called, Cassandra’s shoulders slumped and she turned her face to the genius art historian. When he noticed the scratches and the bruise, he crossed the annex in two strides. Soon he was standing much too close for Cassandra’s comfort, the smell of oranges assaulted her senses. He gently cupped her chin to get a better look, sure enough, there were four small scratched on the apples of Cassandra’s cheek along with a bruise. Whatever or Whoever struck Cass, hit her hard. Jake sucked in a breath then quickly asked “What happened Cass”

Cassandra turned her face away from his and whispered “my mother struck me. Apparently my present at my grandfather’s funeral was not welcome.” Cassandra’s eyes filled with hot and heavy tears. Jake quietly grabbed her hand and lead her to a less public part of the library. The library must have known what was needed because suddenly there was a small loveseat, an ottoman, a table, rags, and a pitcher of cool water. The walk from the main annex to the corner, allowed Jake to control his temper and Cassandra to gain composure of her tears. Jake sat her down on the love seat. Immediately Cassandra put her sore knee up and massaged the bruised knee. 

“Okay Cass, why don’t you tell me what happened. I’m going to clean up the scratches and then get some ice for your knee.” Jake quietly commanded. 

“My grandfather passed away, he loved me regardless of my tumor or ability to do the math, he just loved me. He gave me this beautiful compass. He said that a compass always points true north, and if you keep going north someday you would reach the North star. He was a wonderful man. Well, Today I was at the Funeral and my mother noticed me and decided that my presence was not welcome. So, I guess I needed to be struck” Cassandra whispered as Jake cleaned the scratch with hydrogen peroxide. She gasped from the pain, Jake blew on her cheek. All the while Jake’s temper flared, however, years of hiding who he was saved him from screaming. Cassandra seemed none the wiser. Cassandra continued “I twisted my knee from the fall. My mother told me that she had disowned me. I am no longer a Cillian.” As she said the heart-wrenching words, tears welled in her eyes. The dread of hopelessness settled into her bones and chilled her. Jake had moved from kneeling in front of her to beside her on the settee. When the tears filled her eyes, he reached out and touched her shoulder. When Cassandra felt Jake’s hand on her shoulder she launched herself at Jake. Jake held her until the gasping sobs and sniffles stopped. For a long while, there was just silence. 

Finally, Cassandra pulled away, quickly removing the traces of tears. Jake all the while kept her small hand encased in his. 

“I’m sorry your parents disowned you. But think of this as a good thing, now you can be whoever you want. You could create a whole new identity, there is a reason I have seven personas, to hide my gifts from my family, however as sometimes it felt like a prison there was freedom. If I got tired of being Jake Stone, I had one of five people I could be. I could be someone else. You now can be anybody else, you can reach for the stars. Make the most of your life!”

Cassandra smiled at this man before her, as she studied his face she was reminded of a conversation with her grandfather.

_____

Marshall and Cassandra were playing go fish, an easy game that required no numbers. Cassandra was winning, they were watching “A walk to Remember” in a hospital room. 

“Papa, I won’t ever get the chance to fall in love, will I?” Cassandra asked quietly, no tears were present this time. But sadness hung on every word. 

Marshall smiled and responded “Well Cici, I don’t know what will happen, however, you need to keep reaching for the stars. You never know what will happen if your focus is on the stars.”

_____

“Jacob Stone, you are remarkable” Cassandra mentioned quietly as they sat together, hands intertwined. 

Jake flashed a smile and responded “Well thank you darlin’. It’s nice to be reminded of that. How are you getting home?”

Cassandra sighed “I was going to walk, but now with my knee, I might need to bunk here.” 

Jake flashed another country smile and replied: “I have my Charger outside, I can give you a ride.”

Cassandra laughed and said “There you go again, saving the day again. Are you sure your name isn’t Clark Kent or Bruce Wayne” 

Jake laughed as he held out his elbow for Cassandra to take as he led her out the door. Cassandra graciously accepted and as they walked into the cold Oregon night air. Jake left her at the door to bring his car around, Cassandra looked up in the sky and saw the North star twinkling and shining brightly. She stared and smiled slightly. When Jake walked up to the annex’s porch he watches Cassandra as she stood in the starlight. Once again, he was struck her beauty. Cassandra shined from the inside out. As Jake approached he noticed that she was transfixed by something in the sky. He sped up his saunter to a quick walk and watched to make sure Cassandra wasn’t having one of her spells. 

“Cassie?” Jake asked quietly not to startle her.

Cassandra looked at her counterpart and smiled brightly. As Jake got nearer, she pointed out to the bright star. “The North star is shining tonight,” Cassandra said.

Jake turned and followed Cassandra eyes to the bright star. Jake had never seen the North Star shine so brightly. As he took a moment to admire the heavens. Cassandra leaned forward and gently kissed Jake’s cheek. He quickly turned his blue eyes from the stars into Cassandra’s. Cassandra smiled and grabbed his elbow to go home. Cassandra knew her path, regardless of what happened in the future she would stay focus on the heading North.


End file.
